


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by dontaskstupidquestions



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, highschool, highschool!au, mentions of Anna, mentions of Sam - Freeform, ooc castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskstupidquestions/pseuds/dontaskstupidquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas dance at prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_not_revive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_revive/gifts).



> I suggest listening to Shut Up and Dance With Me by WALK THE MOON while listening (:

Cas huffed and looked around him. He finally agreed to go out with his friends, and where, of all places, do they drag him?   
Prom.  
He should've guessed it, given that they told him to wear a tuxedo, but he didn't think that even his friends could be that cruel.   
He was horribly wrong.  
Cas hated dances for one simple reason : He generally hated people. He tended to be a loner and he liked it that way. He had Anna and Sam, and that was enough friends for him.   
He stood at the edge of the gym, leaning against the wall. Everyone had split of into couples, and as he watched them, he felt the tiniest bit of jealousy. He wanted that. To dance with someone to some cheesy song about being together forever. He was the only 'out' kid at his school, save for Sam's older brother Dean, so he couldn't exactly have a pick of people to date.   
Dean. Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester. He was a senior, and a year older than Castiel. Cas and Sam had been friends since gradeschool, and that entire time Castiel had been madly in love Dean. With the way his eyes shone when he looked at Sam, all protective and loving. With the way he laughed when Cas would crack a horrible joke and slap him on the back like it was the best damn thing he had ever heard. With the way he hugged Cas tight, and wouldn't let go.   
Cas shook himself out of his thoughts and scanned the crowd.  
Well, tried to anyway.  
Because suddenly there was a face right in front of his.   
Dean.  
Dean grinned wickedly down at Cas.   
"So you decided to come after all?" Dean asked. Cas only nodded, too busy taking in the sight of Dean in a suit.  
"More like your idiot brother dragged me here..." Cas said, smiling slightly. Dean only laughed and shook his head.   
"So..Would you like to dance?" Dean asked, suddenly appearing nervous.   
Cas just stood there, somewhat dumbstruck. Why was Dean asking him to dance? Why would he want to dance with Cas, of all people?  
"Um.. Sure." Cas said, a little suspiciously.   
"I'm not going to bite!" Dean said with a wink as he held his hand. Cas took it, grinning.   
They made their way to the dance floor, and right as they arrived, Shut Up and Dance With Me by WALK THE MOON started playing.   
Cas and Dean grinned hugely at each other. They loved this song, and listened to it all the time together.   
Cas grabbed Dean's hands and just let loose. Soon they were dancing all over, completely free and happy just to be together. They were mouthing the words to each other, and grinning like idiots.   
When the song ended, Cas realized that he and Dean had somehow ended up pressed together. They were panting and sweaty, but they were grinning at each other like it was the best moment in the world. Dean quickly leaned down and kissed Cas with a playful intensity. Cas gasped slightly, but the grinned into the kiss.   
Dean pulled away, still grinning "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.".  
Cas just laughed and pulled Dean back in for another quick kiss. "I'm really glad your idiot brother dragged me here." he said.  
Dean grinned and they began to dance again.


End file.
